Pokémon School
by pikachufox32
Summary: a story with a very familiar humor twist. a boy goes to a near all girl's school, but there's a twist. it's a Pokemon and human school, created by Arcues himself. no negative reviews please.
1. info

**Pokémon School.**

**Dreamed and written by: Link p. Slate.**

**12/18/2013 | 8:01 a.m.**

**I may have dreamed of a Pokémon school for people and Pokémon, but I could make it into a story for others to enjoy. It may take some time to write, but I'll take the time to make each chapter right and correct grammar.**

** Before the story begins, a piece of a poem would be said.**

**_"One with the forest, one with the sky, when together we are one"_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon School.**

**Dreamed and written by: Link p. Slate.**

**12/18/2013 | 8:01 a.m.**

**I may have dreamed of a Pokémon school for people and Pokémon, but I could make it into a story for others to enjoy. It may take some time to write, but I'll take the time to make each chapter right and correct grammar.**

** Before the story begins, a piece of a poem would be said.**

"_**One with the forest, one with the sky, when together we are one"**_

**Now, without any more delays. This story shall begin.**

**Chapter 1: The School Adventure Begins.**

It was another boring school day; the same old routine, the same hard tests that the state wants to try on students. But, one student wanted something exciting and on the dime action. That one student was known by the name, "Link". Link was 6 foot tall; black-ish brown hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin. He wanted something exciting to happen, but nothing dangerous that others could be hurt, or worse… dead.

Link always wanted to be a Pokémon, ever since he first saw Pokémon the very first time. Wishing every night before he gone to sleep, wishing to become a Pokémon. But, School was needed, as told by his parents, who wanted him to pass so badly. Then one night, he dreams of a strange school, with a Pokémon with him. As he awoke, Link wished to have such a chance of that kind of school. But link said in thought, "dreams are almost never come true", sighing as he was somewhat right.

But in another realm of a different dimension, Arcues, the god Pokémon, listened to Link's desire of such a dream. Arcues thought about Link's dream of said night, and came to a conclusion. Arcues will create a school for Pokémon and selected humans who can attend to such a school just for Link, if he could survive its twist of purpose. It would be a near all girl's school, and only Link and Arcues himself, and other selected male students, will be the only boys in the school, but in different ranks.

Next, Arcues summoned all of his legendary plates of life, soon he said, "By this dream of one's desire, forge this school from dream into reality!", he chanted as his powerful life plates glowed blinding bright, forging the said school in a different, yet stable dimension. Which was close to his dimension, allowing him to watch and maintain the school.

Soon, Arcues smiled (if it was seeable), at his creation, proud of the possibilities of the school. But, the proud happiness was short lived. A sure amount of his energy that was used to create the school recoiled back at him. "This is odd", Arcues grunted, "I must have used more than anticipated". Then he summons Mewtwo (female one from the 16th movie) in front of him. "Mewtwo, I request that you will be in charge of this school for me as I slumber to regain my energy. Don't disappoint me", Arcues ordered her as he soon slumbered.

Mewtwo nodded with agreement, with a hidden smirk, "As you wish, Arcues". She then warped to the school, eager to start her chance to be in charge. Meanwhile, it was morning of the next day, soon Link awoke with a note in mouth. Surprised to this, Link took the note out of his mouth, "what is this?", he said as he opened the note. The note said,

**Link P. Slate,**

**You are chosen to enroll a new school. And if you're worried about being absent in your old school, don't be. You were transferred last night. And do to the limitness of students enrolled into our school, we are personally hand picking students. Unlike other schools, our school has dorms to effectively time manage every student. And for your notice, we pre-set your classes for you to take. **

**Sincerely, **

** Ms. Mewtwo**

**P.S. a surprise will be waiting for you when you get here.**

(Link's P.O.V)

That last part of the note freaked me out, as well as a female Mewtwo just sent the note while I was asleep. I shook my head, trying to focus of what happened just now.

First, I woke up with a note in my mouth.

Second, a new school wants me to enroll to it.

Third, they knew my name and I didn't know them before now.

And finally fourth, the note was sent by a Female Mewtwo.

I gasped in shock as I finally pieced the puzzle together, the only being who could have known of me that well. Arcues.

But then, I realized one thing… sunlight. I was soon getting dressed and opened my bedroom door to get down the stairs, but when I opened my door, I saw only bright blinding sunlight. I motioned my hand to shade my eyes from the blinding warm sun. As my eyes adjusted to my new surroundings, I heard very unfamiliar voices coming towards me.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I was blown backwards onto my back from a gust-full thump as it shook the ground.

{_**Welcome human to our school**_}, a voice told me in my head. I soon looked towards to source of the voice, and then stared with my mouth wide open in shock. To my eyes, I saw a being with silk white skin, sapphire blue underbelly, and with a familiar silk white and sapphire blue mask like face with piercing crimson red eyes. And with my knowledge of Pokémon, I only know one who has those characteristics.

"L-Lugia?", I asked nervously.

{_**Yes I am, human. But you can call me 'Miss Lugia' if you please.**_}, her female voice told me in my head as she giggled in amusement.

I gulped in both shock and a hint of nervousness, as it was a first for me to meet a Lugia and a nervous feeling when I heard that this Lugia was a girl.

{_**Aren't you a bit over dressed human?**_}, her voice asked in my head.

Looked at myself, I realized that I didn't need to wear snow gear in a mid-spring area. "Could I go bac-…", I stopped as I looked back to see my once long lived in room was now gone, even the door too. My eyes wide in total shock.

{_**Your room is transferred into one of the dorms, human. If you want to get to your room, you would have to go to the dorm where your room is located.**_}, she spoke in my head once again.

My jaw dropped from the shock still, a little slow of processing it all this information. Lugia soon sighed, she gently guided me in my shocked state, towards the dorms. As we approached the first dorm, she closed my jaw. {_**You'll get a beedrill in there, if you don't close it, human**_}, she again spoke in my head, though I hardly heard the last part from a sudden slam of a door.

"Hey Lugia-sensei", a voice yelled loudly.

I looked towards the source of the loud yelling; and there I saw a figure with orange skin, small round aqua colored fins on its back arms, peach white underbelly and under-muzzle, two black bold whisker marks on the sides of its cheeks, strangely with a small yellow colored round inflatable inner-tube on its neck, and two tails with peach white tips. To my knowledge of Pokémon, those characteristics go to a Buizel.

"A Buizel?", I quietly questioned as I tried to see more clearly.

{_**Yes she is, human. You seem to know many Pokémon, for a human.**_}, she answered as she looked at me and then looked towards the Buizel, and she soon waved to said buizel.

Lugia lightly tipped my back, I moved forward as she walked into the dorm foyer. I looked around as we walked; the chairs was well made to the eye, the painting were flawless to the mark, and the décor was nice and grouped so neatly. Every part of the structure of the dorm was well designed, not a flaw to be seen. Then, Lugia nudged my arm, and then pointed to a door that was really familiar.

{_**There's your room, human. I hope you like the new door because your old one wasn't in good shape.**_}, she said with glee and then left.

I looked at my new door; the color was the same, even the tape on the mid top said the same thing as my old door, but with a standard doorknob and lock mechanism. Soon, I grabbed the knob and slowly open the door, hoping my room was the same. I soon sighed in relief, seeing it was the same as I left it. But I noticed my bed is now a bunk bed already nice and neat; no spring mattresses, no lumps on the bed, just comfort to its peck.

Later after I removed my snow gear, I pulled out a laptop from a box I collect in my spare time, logged on to check if it still works. To my surprise, it was better than improved, it was overclocked to the extreme. The graphs were lightning fast; the CPU was up to 12 GHz, the Ram was jumped to 8 GB's of memory, even the hard drive had my old files and yet it had 12 Terabits. All of the changes blow me away, then I notice a note on the back. It said, "**I saw that this needed major fixing and upgrades to fit the needs of school and extra work, so I asked Deoxys to help and it turned out to be more upgraded than expected. But you'll handle it. –Mewtwo-". **

I knew Deoxys was crafty with tech, but I didn't know it was this level of crafty. But before I got to test out my newly modified laptop, the opened and a voice said, "Hello, are you my roommate?". I turned my head to see, and I was stunned to see who it was. I saw a being with tannish yellow torso colored fur; two black round shoulders, black canine hind legs, navy blue mid tall canine ears, canine like muzzle, a strangely familiar black face lining with crimson red eyes, and finally a navy blue long canine tail. And to my knowledge of Pokémon, I know it was a Lucario, but this one was different. "Yes, why?", I finally answered with questionable face.

Lucario stepped back a bit, a little surprised to see me with a shocked face. "A-Are you an h-human?", it asked in a nervous manner.

"Yeah", I answered calmly to the Lucario, showing no threating signs of aggression.

The Lucario soon relaxed and said, "Sorry for that, I never seen a human before. Can I know your name?", asked in curiosity as it looked at me the same way.

"My name is, Link Pikachu Slate", I said as I bowed as a gentleman, earning a giggle from the Lucario. Sounding like a girl giggling.

"An honorable quality you have, Link", the Lucario giggled.

"Thank you, May I learn your name?", I bowed once more, yet again earning a giggle.

"You may", she giggled, "My name is Vina von Lucando". She giggled as she smiled with a glee.

"I'm honored to know of the Lucando family", I said with a kneeling bow, showing nobility.

"It's rare to see human nobility", she giggled with a smile.

I blushed softly from her comment, it was nice of her to complement and yet I was flattered from it.

"Are you okay, Link?", she asked with questioned face.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just flattered from your complement", I answered.

Vina soon lightly blushed to it, happy yet showing slightly of a hint of nervousness. It doesn't take a mind reader to know that she is nervous and uncomfortable a bit.

"O-oh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable", I apologized to her, didn't know of it until then.

"I-It's okay, Link", she said with still a hint of nervousness.

"B-but…" I was interrupted by her paw on my mouth, softly blushing from that.

"It's fine, Link", she said with a giggle, "Besides, we're going to miss our classes".

Quickly realizing that, I soon went into a panic attack, rushing left and right to get the needed items for my classes. But Vina soon gave me a note, as I read the said note, saying that I had the same classes as her. Soon then, I slowly my grip loosened on the things I was holding, slowly one by one, they fell to the ground and yet none got damaged. She giggled, amused at my shocked state, like Lugia's response.

"You're amusing for a human, Link", she giggled as she held her paw in front her mouth.

I then snapped out of the shocked trance, yet still surprised that I her roommate and going to the same classes with her. Then my thoughts were processing the information, but I shook my head, not wanting to see the result. But before I said anything, I was soon lifted up and then physically pulled towards the door and out into the hall, soon flown down the hall until I was paused in midair. I suddenly looked around of whom uses physic on me, and yet saw no one for the moment. Soon next, a door slowly opened as I was soon again pulled towards something, then a sudden fast pace moved me quickly into the mysteries room and the door closed behind me. Clearly reminding me of a horror movie, as it still freaked me out at the time.

"Well, what do we have here? A human, and a male~", a mysteries and spooky voice said in the dark room, which was making me very freaked out.

"W-Who are y-you?", I questioned in a hint of fear, clearly I was still unsettled of the sudden abduction.

The mysteries figure giggled in amusement, as the same response as the last two I have meet. Then suddenly the light flashed on, blinding me for a quick moment. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a being had a fox like facial appearance; covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe, this "robe" is primarily dark red, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. And yet, it was holding an oak staff in its right hand. The figure soon said, "I am a Delphox, human. Though I should say, Link~". Delphox giggled and laughed at the amusement of my freaked out state.

"I still wonder why a human male is in a school for girls, very curious I am", Delphox said with a curious grin, moving ever so close to me, inspecting me with her curious Rudy red eyes.

"T-This school i-is for g-girls?", I said with in fear voice, ever more freaked out of my mind.

"Yes it is, Link the human", she teasingly said, amused still of my current freaked out state.

{_**~yawn~ A human?**_}, another mysteries voice telepathy said, apparently to just woke up from sleep.

I looked towards the source of the telepathic voice, and I soon saw a very familiar Pokémon, a Ninetails; with her golden yellow fur which was covering her body, with nine light brown tipped tails, staring at me with crimson red eyes.

"A-a-a N-Ninetails?!", I exclaimed with noticeable signs of fear, completely freaked out of my mind. Knowing very well of Ninetails' fabled curse, the one that had been said to curse the one who touches one of Ninetails' tails, and when they die [the one who touches the tail] is reincarnated into a Pokémon after 1,000 years.

"If you're worrying about my tails, relax. The curse is a myth", Ninetails said in a calm manner as her tails moves around on their own behind her.

After hearing that, I relaxed a bit, but I was still freaked out because I was still in a physic hold. Soon seeing this, Ninetails nudged Delphox and said, {_**Um.. You might want to release him, it's making him**_ _**uncomfortable, Abby**_}. Delphox, now known as Abby; released her hold on me, letting gravity to once again pull me down, and soon I fell towards the ground. "Your no fun, Mayla", Abby said in the response of her roommate for ruining her fun. Then Abby turned way to frown, her plans to have a little fun gone.

I sat there, yet unsure of what to say or do, unknowledge of what would happen if I said something wrong. I soon stared at the floor, trying to process of what just happened. But then broken from my thoughts by being asked a question. "Why so down, human?", Mayla asked, concerned about me, which was surprising do to we just meet.

"I'm okay, really", I answered in an unsure manner, and soon I hugged my knees. Then suddenly I was lifted up, as I looked to see whom it was, Mayla's tails were wrapped around my body. "No need to be down, human. It's nice here, cheer up", Mayla said with a calming smile, "And wallowing in grief doesn't help either".

I was startled by Mayla's point, but my body had very small issue. My body reacts to a female's touch. Which in turn, causes my body to emit a scent, which to me is sweat smell but to animals is the opposite, it's like nip to them. And since Pokémon are related to animals, as does humans was the same, it'll do the same effect.

Mayla and Abby sniffed the air, trying to identify what that smell was. Soon they succumb to the nip scent, their faces very much showed the sign of bliss. And then, their eyes soon turn towards me, causing me to flinch in horror. In the combination of fear and terror that I was feeling right now, they looked at each other and soon nodded. Mayla lowered me just a bit off the floor, then Abby walked near me with a familiar face from my cat back home. Lust. That or soundless bliss.

But before they did anything to me, the door was forced open and I felt someone or something pulled me out of Mayla's tails grasp. And soon, I was being quickly dragged and returned back into my room, and seeing Vina was the one who saved me from who know what would have happened. "Thank you, Vina. I owe you one", I thanked her as she was apparently sealing the door. "O-oh, um… you're welcome", she replied quickly as she was hiding a soft blush.

"I-I should take a shower", I suggested as I grabbed a towel from my dresser. Vina nodded to the suggestion and she soon went out the door to attend her class, even after being late from saving me from the grasp of two fox Pokémon. But I soon found a chrome door to my left, as I opened it, I saw a flawless bathroom. The tile flooring was so perfectly placed in such patterns, it would break a tiller pride in awe. The ceiling was so Greek in agriculture in design, flawless carvings in the marble sculptors of the ceiling. Even the walls themselves are crafted in the highest level of perfection; a balance of wood, stone, and metal in prefect harmony. And not to mention the main pieces of said bathroom, the shower/bathtub and the toilet, it was like made for royalty. Gold with silver in flawless detail, even a master craftsman would worship the work of such flawless workmanship.

My jaw just drop in mind blowing shock, amazed at the flawless workmanship of such art, even if it was in a bathroom. But I shook the feeling off and soon undress of my blue light jacket; a XL large t-shirt, light blue jeans, and large black boxers. Soon, I stepped into the shinning silver and gold shower/bathtub and turned on the warm water, which was flawlessly carved in a plate below one of three nozzle knobs. As I showered the nip scent off my body, I wanted to make sure it was not emit for at least for today as I washed scented soap and hair lotion in my hair. Though I had forgotten to close the bathroom door, but I was too busy of washing the nip scent of my body to notice it.

Little did I know, I was going to be jumped on by someone or something. As I continued to shower, my 6th sense sensed something or someone was just on the other side of the curtain, waiting for a good time to pounce like a lion to its prey. I quickly stopped washing the scent away and said, "It's rude to enter a bathroom when someone is showering, without permission. And I don't want to be pounced like someone's prey. Ok?", I said in a firm and calm voice, which soon shocked the unknown Pokémon in surprise, shock that I knew it was there. It soon backed away, unsure of what to do.

Then, I opened the curtain just enough to see who it was, as I grabbed a nearby robe to cover myself. "Who are you?", I asked in question. "I am Mewtwo, Link", the Pokémon, now known as Mewtwo, said in a low but dangerous tone. I then gulped in horror, shocked that the same Pokémon that sent me the note is standing before me. "Why are you here?", I calmly ask, hiding a bit of fear. Though it's hard to hide anything from a powerful physic type Pokémon. "I'm the principle here at the 'Pokémon School'. And I came after hearing a rumor that your scent is like nip. So I came to the source to see if it's true or not", she smirked in a dark, bone chilling way.

I shivered by her chilling smirk, fearing things she might do to me, things I could not imagine or describe in words.

I shivered by her chilling smirk, fearing things she might do to me, things I could not imagine or describe in words. Soon Mewtwo slowly crept closer to me, her aura emitting around her body, as I was trapped when I was shower/bathtub and no way to avoid her reach. Then the enviable soon happened, I was pinned to the wall, and I could not fight her inhuman strength. And soon then, my nip scent began to emit once more, which I was once again was in fear of the horror that awaits for me. Mewtwo then sniffed a little in of the nip scent, and soon said, "That's a very… impressive scent for a human, Mr. Slate", as I blushed at her comment as she was tightening her grip on my body to the wall.  
>"What are you going to do to me?", I question as I gulped in fear, afraid of the possible things a physic type might do. Mewtwo then smirked evilly as she moved her three fingered hand onto my robe, slowly moving her hand into the robe and feeling my chest. I flinched in shock, her cold hand touching my skin of my chest, her hand feeling my heart beat fast in the cold touch of her hand. She just smirked more evilly as she moved her cold hand onto my forehead, and soon she used her physic abilities to see into my memories. As she was reading my memories, she soon seen my nightmares and the horrors of things I saw that could make a stone cold man sick to the stomach in fear.<br>Quickly she retracted her hand, severing the sight connection of my mind from her physic grasp, just staring at me now with horror filled eyes, shaking in pure fear as she moved away. "H-How is that possible", she said in shock with fear, "H-How is it possible for a human like you to know so many horror and not go mad or loss their sanity, but you are still sane. How is it possible?", she exclaimed by the response of such horrors she had seen from my memories. I then sighed and said, "You saw my old nightmares and bad memories I locked up ages ago. It's not easy keeping all those horrors in a locked box for so many years".  
>I sighed as I looked at the floor of the showerbathtub, unsure about of my dark past that was locked up for so long is now has seen by an another person. But I then felt a hand on my shoulder and as I looked up, Mewtwo was smiling in a kind jester, then she pulled me in a hug. At first, I was confused and soon I returned the hug to her. After a while passed, we parted from the hug and soon looked at each other. "I should let you have today off. After what happened today, you'll needed it", Mewtwo said as she walked towards the door, but then stopped at the door frame, "Oh, one more thing. If any of the girls in this school try to… capture or kidnap you, you would want to wear more than just light clothes to stop their… `need's`, So to speak", she giggled at the thought of me screaming from the things of any girl trying to get their… need's done. After hearing that, I shivered in fear and horror, and soon planning to make a full body armor to protect myself from the girls.  
>When Mewtwo finally left, I finished up my washing and dried off, and soon wearing my robe to my room and looked through my dresser to find what clothes to wear. But only found a one that could be acceptable; a light t-shirt, a heavy over shirt, multi lined and colored boxers, long-john pants, and heavy laced blue jeans with my white school shoes. And after completely getting dressed, I soon lay down on my bed at the bottom bonk, grabbing my old original modeled Nintendo DS and played Pokémon Black. Completely unaware of the unknown Pokémon watching me in the shadows, waiting for a perfect time to strike when I lowered my guard at a pin like point.<br>As I played, I felt a cold down my spine, which is a clear warning of someone is about to strike at me. When an outline of a figure was seen in a corner of my eye, as it lunged towards me, I motioned around and now standing up as I looked at the unknown Pokémon that tried to lunging for me. But as the shadows of the figure faded, I saw an unexpected turn of event soon stunned me. That unknown Pokémon… was my creation, Mecho-wolf. Even though I haven't finished designing my creation and its evolutionary forms of first and last yet. But I'm facing my creation's second evolve form. To my eyes, my creation had artic white fur; one and a half long tail with cable wire merged with it, a cyber-eye on its left as it's right was normal, a metal backpack like power supply on its back, a leg brace on its back left hind leg. Then I remembered what Mewtwo said about the girls in the school, and soon I realized that… my creation is a girl now.

[Greetings creator, I am Lin the Mecho-wolf], she said in a robotic voice. Surprising me that she spoke even when I haven't designed a translator on her until she's in her final evolved form. Soon was pounced at by my creation, then I was licked in the face by her. When she stopped licking my face, she sniffed my scent to store it in her memories. Though she didn't not force me to do her needs, because she is half machine and that she is a wolf. Her period was a long time, in a few months to my relief.  
>Then, the door opened and Vina came in with a confused look at Lin that was on top of me. "Who is she?", Vina asked as she stared at Lin, " And what is she?", closely examining Lin. Soon, I sighed and said, " She is my creation of a new Pokémon, Mecho-Pokémon. And she is a Mecho-wolf. Plus, her name is Lin, I didn't give her the name though".<br>Vina just stared at me in blank face and total shock, processing all that information I have given her. Then she finally said or more like screamed, "WHAT!?". Causing the whole area to shake in the power yelling of Vina's shocked emotion.


	3. Chapter 2

Pokémon School

**Chapter 2: Captured or Survival?**

By: Link P. Slate.

(3rd person P.O.V)

After Link explained to Vina of what happened after she left, causing Vina to become more shocked out of her mind, trying to process all she can take in. Soon she then looked at him and sighed.

"Why is she even here?", Vina asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue", he honestly answered.

Before Vina said anything else, a holo-image of Mewtwo appeared in the room. In that result; it surprised Vina, Lin, and Link.

**{**_**Attention all students. the school will be holding an event of both skill and benefit. An event of hunter and prey, but one twist. As you may have heard, we have one human male in our school. Whoever captures him and remains with him for a full 24 hours, wins the event and the secret prize. But before you just get wild, the event will be only held once a week. I repeat, once a week all students will hunt and capture the human male**_**}, **Mewtwo announced as he slowly became pale as a ghost as he listened.

"That's not good for creator to handle so much before…", Lin heard a thump on the floor, she turned her head to where that noise came and she saw him on the floor, fainted from the idea of being a target and the pressure of the event. "… Before he passes out", she finished as she sighed.

"Is there any way for him to survive the event?", Vina asked, hoping for a small chance of his survival to be at least a good level. Lin looked to her with a hesitant look on her face, though Lin thought about and processed the survival level with her powerful non-organic and organic brain receptors, calculating possibilities. Then, Lin finished calculating and her face looked grim, which meant the survival level was too low unless a miracle could happen. Lin only replied with slowly shaking her head 'no' for the answer.

Vina's face turned pale, afraid and feeling the horror losing her first and only roommate to every girl in the school, she shivered as she thought of it. Vina tried to think of a way to aid her roommate to survive such an event, but then she saw it was getting dark. She knew the school had a curfew, Vina then picked him up and set him on the bottom bunk as she took the top bunk. Then, Lin jumped on the bottom bunk and layed next to him like a normal canine.

As the night came and gone, the beams of the morning sun slowly flooded the room, the morning light slowly awakened him from his slumber. When he awoke, the first thing he saw was Lin siting on the floor, waiting and happily wagging her long silver tail. He smiled at this, gently petting her head as she leaned to him for more attention like a normal canine does. Then soon, Vina awoke to see the happy sight, but she knew they had class today.

"We have class today, you only got yesterday off because you were nearly 'kidnaped' by two Pokémon", Vina said as she climbed down and walked to the door.

"Okay. I'll need a few minutes to get ready", he said as he got up and headed to his essential supplies for his class. After he stored the supplies in his satchel, he headed out the door with Vina to our class.

"I hope your prepared for class, Link", Vina said as they walk in the hall towards the lobby.

"Hopefully with the current supplies I have. But, what class we're going to?", he asked honestly, clueless of the classes in this school.

"Biology, it's my first time going in that kind of class", she said as they neared the school 'gate' doors, which were massive from our distance.

"Don't worry, I know some biology, in fact", he said as he took out his old biology binder from all these years, "I have my old notes on biology. You can have them if you want", he smiled warmly to her, which made her blush.

"Your so kind, thank you Link", she smiled and he handed her the old binder, then she held it close to be sure she does not to drop it.

As we neared the class room, the door looked odd. The door was made of hardened cast iron, only an airlock handle on it, and only a small window in the top middle of the heavy iron plated door. He opened the door for Vina, because she had both arms to keep hold of the binder he gave her. And once they entered the classroom; we saw three Espeons, two Alakazams, a Blazakin, two Fennekins, four vulpixes, and finally a Charmander.

**Are you two going to stand there and stare or you two get to your seats?**

Both he and Vina flinched and turned to the source of the voice, once they did, we saw Genesect.

"A human?", Genesect questioned in confusion.

"Yes", He answered very calmly and honestly, trying to avoid any trouble.

"I was not informed that a human was going to attend my class", Genesect said as the whole class turned to stare at him, their facials told him they were amazed, curious, and in wonder.

"I was transferred from my school by Mewtwo", he said honestly as he held up the letter and handed it to Genesect.

As Genesect read the letter, soon then he saw signs of sweat on Genesect, meaning that the letter was real. Then, Genesect gave him back the letter.

"Well, this is a first", Genesect said while wiping the sweat off, "Class, we have a transfer student here. I hope you all be kind to him".

"Um… hello, my name is Link p. Slate. It's nice to meet you all", he bowed to the whole class.

"You can take your seat, Mr. Link", Genesect said. He nodded as he headed to my seat, luckily it was next to Vina.

When he took his seat, Genesect started the class lesson. As the hours pass, the Holo-projector glowed and projected Mewtwo's image.

**{Attention students, in three hours the event will begin. Again, the event will begin in three hours},** Mewtwo announced and, again, he turned pale as a ghost. Then, Genesect noticed this.

"Mr. Slate, you look pale. Do you need to see the school nurse?", Genesect asked in concern. He couldn't answer, his body was frozen. Then Vina leaned near and gently point his arm, suddenly he slowly fell sideways. And now, he was on his side on the floor. Genesect then sighed in grief, disappointed on this problem.

"Vina, could you carry Mr. Slate to the nurse?", Genesect asked calmly, "you can watch him while he recovers, just this once".

Vina nodded and lifted him up and carried him out the door and headed to the nurse's office. Once we arrived, Vina sets him on an empty nursing bed, tucking him in. Then she sat in the chair next to the bed, she waited for him to recover as she watch him.

The hours passes, only minutes remained until the 'event'. Vina grows worried that he haven't awakened yet, starting to get scared. She turns to the clock and watched the minutes grow less and less. Ever so close to that 'event', fearing horrible things the others would do just to get the prize. Only seconds remained until it begins.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

The holo-image of Mewtwo appeared and said, **{Attention students, the event will now begin. Happy hunting}**, the last part echoed as a growing small, soft rumble was heard as it grew into a small earthquake. Then, the door of the nurse's office was forcedly opened by a Mienshao with a massive crowd of Pokémon behind her.

When Vina saw this, she could only panic, shocked of the massive amount of Pokémon who would want the prize that badly and so afraid of losing her friend to a crowd like that.

"So… this was where he was", said the Mienshao, eager to claim the 'secret prize' for herself, soon she turns to Vina and frowned in dis-taste, "why are you here?", she questioned.

"I'm here because he is pale and I need to watch over him to see if he can get better soon", Vina answered as tried to get closer to him, incase to fend off the massive crowd if she had little choice.

"Hmmm….", the Mienshao thought as she stared at his pale condition from the distance, then she grinned mischievously. "That makes it easier for us to capture him without a struggle", the Mienshao said with a chilling tone.

"You'd have to go through me first", Vina stated as she formed an aura bone staff (A.K.A **BONE RUSH**), readying to battle the massive crowd as she took a fighting stance.

"Have it your way", the Mienshao said as a few Pokémon behind her walked to her side, taking their stances as well.

The two stared at each other for a moment as the clock's second hand clicked and clack, nearing the top of the minute mark. When the minute mark was reached, Mienshao moved swiftly towards Vina in a blink of an eye, landing a solid punch squarely on Vina's stomach, making her lose her air as she was thrown back to the wall in impact, an softly howled in pain as she fell unconscious. And with that sound of Vina's pain, it awakened something that wasn't supposed to be awakened. His Rage.

"That was easy, you should train more before you challenge me, Halin Mienshan, to a battle", the Mienshao now known as Halin, said in victory as she walked near the bed that he rested in.

But, before Halin got close to him, the ground began to rumble and shake violently as the bed he was resting in started to fall apart. Bolts screws, nails slowly rattle and shaking violently from their place and breaking apart. Aura energy soon flooding inside his body, raising the energy equally to his rage as he started to glow blood red. When the bed fully fell apart, he was just floating in mid-air, his eyes glowing red with rage at the one that hurt the one he called friend.

His rage emitted a dark energy as the massive crowd of Pokémon flinched in fear, haven't seen anything like this before in their lives.

"Scary, but… I'm still going to get yo-", Halin was thrown to stone wall before she could finish, her air forced out for a seconded as her eyes widened in pain of the impact of the wall.

When Halin got back up on her feet, she only saw a red aura sphere just seconds away from her face before it made contact, forcing her through the stone wall with monstrous force. As the smoke slowly cleared, link floated in the hole and hovered in front of Halin, his eyes glowed red with rage still.

"Lucky shot, human", she said as she weakly stood up on her feet, still wanting to capture him for the prize, "But your still going to be captured", she added as she lounged towards him, but only to get grabbed by the collar. Her eyes went from determined to fear, her speed finally failed her and unknowing of what to occur next.

"_**You hurt my friend, you pay… NOW**__**!**_", Link's dark red aura said through his mouth as he thrown her to the wall, making Halin forcefully lose her air once more.

Halin tried to stand once more, but she get mock punched square in the jaw, causing her to crash through four solid thick stone walls and landed in the school lobby. Then, Link's glowing red body floated towards Halin once more and hovered in front of her, waiting for a response. Thou she struggled to get up on her feet, but she fell unconscious, the troll of going through five stone walls recoiled on her.

Instead of continuing the battle, Link set his feet to the ground and walked to Halin, picking her unconscious body up and headed back to the nurse's office. Once he get there, he set Halin in an empty bed an tucked her in. Then he motioned to Vina, picked her up bridal style, soon headed towards the door as the crowd of Pokémon moved out of the way, horrified of what just happened that they wouldn't enrage him anymore. Thou, his dark red aura slowly began to fade, he still motioned to outside and headed to the dorm. Once he entered the dorm, he walked to his room, the door opened without a touch as he approached and walked in. After he's in his room, he walked towards the bunk bed and sets Vina on her bunk, tucking her in.

As his glowing aura faded completely, he fell to the ground, unconscious from the massive use of aura energy recoil. Soon, day became night and slowly turned into morning, the sun's light filled the room as it did the day before. As Vina awoke, she recalled yesterday's events as she shot out of bed and tripped before she got to the door. When she looked at what she tripped on, her eyes widened in shock and confusion. Vina quickly picked him up and looked closely to see any injuries would have. And to her relief, he had no injuries. Then, she suddenly blushed wildly, realizing what she was doing. Dropping his body and jumped back a bit, shocked of what just happened.

"W-What did I just do just now?", Vina questioned in shock her thoughts were at high speed, her red with embarrassment.

But then, she sensed something different about him, she looked closer at him. Soon Vina's paw slowly hovered over him, trying to identify the strange feeling about him. Suddenly her eyes widen, quickly retracted her paw with shock.

"T-That not possible… I-It couldn't be possible!", she panicked in shock and fear, "H-He has Pokémon aura!?", she shouted the last part that shook the entire school grounds that would put an earthquake to shame.

Before Vina could freak out more, the door opened, and at the door was Mewtwo herself. Vina was confused of why Mewtwo was here, then Vina remembered the event rules from yesterday. Yet, Vina was still curious about the 'secret prize' that Mewtwo mentioned.

"Congregations on being with him for a full 24 hours, Vina von Lucando, you win the secret prize of this week's event", Mewtwo said with glee, shaking Vina's paw.

"Not to be rude to you, Mewtwo. But, what is the secret prize?", Vina asked in curiosity, her mind wondering what it was.

Mewtwo leaned to Vina's canine ear and whispered, "A wish stone", handing Vina a multi-colored stone. Then, Mewtwo smiled with glee, thou to Vina it was like she was planning something very complex.

"What's a wish stone?", Vina asked, curious and wondering of her planning.

"The name would tell you what it does", Mewtwo answered calmly, thou she was right.

"So… it grants a wish?", Vina questioned in wonder.

"Yep~", Mewtwo replied with a glee, patting her shoulder, "have fun with the stone, it can only be used once", Mewtwo added as she left the room, leaving Vina to her thoughts.

"One wish to use…", Vina said to herself quietly, her thoughts processing of what to do with the stone.

Then she remembered Link's unconscious body, she panicked again, putting the stone under her pillow and then picked up his limp body, shaking him desperately to wake him up an then she said his name over and over, so scared of losing him.

(Link's P.O.V)

I felt like someone was shaking me, hearing my name repeatedly. My eyes slowly opened, adjusting my vision to see who it was. When my vision fully adjusted, I saw Vina shaking me and saying my name.

"U-Um… Vina?", I said nervously as I blushed, my body reacting to her touch.

Vina stopped and looked into my eyes, she just smiled and hugged me close, almost squeezing me. I couldn't help but smile softly and let her, after what she gone through, she needed it. Without a second thought, I hugged her back, the first time for me to do something like that to a girl, who I just meet recently and know very little about her. Thou, I noticed something different about her. When I looked to see what it was, I was very shocked and surprised. She had no chest spike, which was uncommon for a Lucario to not have a chest spike. After noticing this, I blushed once more, the nip scent emitted as I became nervous.

"Are you okay, Link?", Vina asked as she looked at me, curious and confused. But when she nose detected the nip scent, she then knew why. She back away a bit, covering her nose to prevent any more nip scent to enter her nose.

Suddenly, I stood up and went straight to the bathroom and closed the door, rushing off my clothes and turned on the shower to warm, hoping that it could stop the flow of nip scent. After a fast hot shower, I put my clothes back on and went back in the room, very much hoping that she would be okay, I was sadly and horribly wrong. I was soon then pounced back into the bathroom by Vina, which packed quite a wallop as I pinned to the tiled floor.

"V-Vina?! What are you d-doing?!", I questioned in panic, surprised and shocked as the nip scent returned.

Vina didn't replied back by words, she only sniffed and nuzzled my cheek, which made me very confused and blush lightly. To my guess, her primal instincts took over after she had just a small amount of nip scent in her nasal cavity, thou her kind was related to canine after all.

I slowly got my right arm freed and lightly petted her head, which in result made her lean to my hand as she liked it. I softly smiled as I continued to pet her lightly, remembering the same way my dog ,"Lilly", liked attention and petting. Thou, I was surprised that Vina didn't go and do her 'needs' on me by force. It made me wonder. But I shook it off, and kept petting Vina's head as I saw her tail wag back and forth, which told me that she really likes it.

But the moment was short lived, Vina's ears twitched, then she went into the other room and she growled as the door. When I in the room to check what she is growling about, I felt a really bad feeling in my gut, I shivered fear. I now know what Vina was growling about, I rushed to check the door, looking very closely at the frame and the door itself. It was as I feared, they haven't fixed the air leak of the door yet. In result, all the nip scent was slowly emitting out my room, spreading into the dorm itself. The very thought of it made me shudder in total horror.

Before I could fix this problem, I felt a small growing vibration from the ground, my entire body lost its color. Rushing to the door in desperation, looking in the turn-able looking hole in the door, only to become more in horror. A massive mob of nip effected Pokémon, from first generation to sixth (current knowledge of generations), nearing my room slowly and on target.

"Meep", I quietly said in total horror, freaking out of my mind. Slowly stepping back way of the door in horror, completely terrified of this outcome. Then Vina nudged on my left leg, trying to get my attention. When I turned to her, she had a strange multi-colored stone in her mouth, wagging her tail as she smiled with the stone in her moth. Curious of this, I took the stone out of her mouth and looked at it closely, then a memory flashed in my head, making me hold my head and grunt in pain as the vision of the memory took hold and revealed a piece of my past long forgotten.

(Three years ago/ Resource Room)

(Link's P.O.V [Still])

My class was going to watch a movie called, "Shorts: Adventures of the Wishing Rock", for the class period. As the movie played, the imagination of a kid had grown, but not just me, the whole class was too. As the movie progress, the time seemed to fly. When we seen the part of the daughter of the 'Black Box Unlimited Worldwide Industries Incorporated' wished her father would listen to her, the class was over with the PM making a signal note tone once until it stopped after three seconds.

(Present Time)

(3rd person P.O.V)

After the memory faded, he now knew what he was holding in his hands, a wish stone. As he stared at the stone in his palm, Vina growled at the door once more, but louder this time. He snapped out of it and sealed the door, hoping it would hold them off. But he was once again sadly and horribly wrong. They bang and pounded on the door repeatedly, forcing the safe lock on the door exceeding its maxim limit. The metal rods of the safe lock started to screech and slowly bend, his heart was racing just by watching the metal getting stressed over its limit.

Suddenly for reasons unknown, the stone glowed and flashed blindingly as the door finally broke of the frame and fell to the ground with a loud thump. As the light continued to glow blindingly, link felt metal cling on his body, merging to him, fusing to his bones and expending them as he yelled in agony. As the blinding light finally died down, Link's body felt different… a bit taller even. When he saw his right hand, he freaked out. His right hand was fuzzy and silver with black spots as points for griping. He jerked his head to see his other hand, his jaw dropped like a brick. His left hand was metal and mechanical, springs, gears, and wires connecting to his metal finger tips. He looked at himself; he had canine/human shaped body, his legs were longer with and had metal and fur fused to his legs but yet canine like in shape, and a 50cm long silver tail for a finishing touch.

Though, he was dressed in peace time samurai clothing… mostly; Wearing kimono secured by an obi (belt), a fundoshi (loincloth), tabi (socks), waraji (sandals). Regardless of his shape, the samurai clothing shown no signs of rips or damage, it was like recently handmade to his every line and curve of his body.

Only one matched in his knowledge of Pokémon… Techkano-Were. A machine were-wolf Pokémon of his own creation and the final evolve form of Mecho-Wolf. Techkano-Were can form energy-matter sword from thin air and hard enough to cut through solid bedrock. And Techkano-Were is a mecha, fighting, an electric type Pokémon.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts and onto his back, getting tackled by one Pokémon after another. Soon, they dog piled on top of him, making it difficult for him to move or get free. As for him, he was struggling to at least move his arms, but no dice. But then, all his memories of his creation's battle information flooded into his mind, knowing all the moves he can now use.

In one spilt second, he vanished out of sight and out from under the pile of Pokémon, reappearing outside the dorm. But only five feet above ground, then gravity took hold on him once more and he fell to the hard ground. He may had remembered the moves, but never practiced any of them, including **Shadow Step**.

When he got up and on his foot, he looked around to see if he was safe for the moment, luckily he was right. Soon, he walked near the forest entrance, wondering if he can use the location to make a secret Dojo for his training. But suddenly his canine nose detected a scent nearby and closing on his location, he took a battle stance and narrowing his eyes, readying for self-defense action. Minutes passed and wind sailed acrossed the tree tops, then his left ear twitched, signaling that someone is in the forest. To his guess, someone is using the forest terrain and it's near endless spots for hidden cover to ambush him.

Then, without warning, he throw three flash bombs at a nearby bush, a blinding flash of light emitted behind the bush and a Lopunny walked out of the bush, her yellow fluffed paws covering her eyes.

"A Lopunny?", Link questioned in confusion, wondering why she is out in the forest instead of the dorms.

"Who said that?", the Lopunny asked as she uncovered her eyes as her sight was blared and unclear, but her hearing surprisingly skyrocketed when one sense has decreased.

"Why are you way out here and not at the dorms?", he asked in curiosity, still in wonder of her being in the forest.

"I like to come out here to find berries and make my meals", she answered calmly, "and why are you out here?", she was also curious of his presents at the forest as well.

He flinched, doesn't know what would happen if he told her who or what he once was as he tried to think of a way to answer her question. Then he thought of something that may be answer her question without having her being too curious of him.

"I come to the forest to make a Dojo in front of it", he said with passion, in a proud stance.

"A Dojo?", she questioned in wonder, doesn't know what a Dojo is at all, "What's a Dojo?".

"It's a place for others to train of many types of training styles", he answered with glee, just getting excited of the training he could do.

"Ohh~, that sounds awesome~", she said with joy, getting excited herself of just hearing about a place with exciting ways to train.

"Yes it is~", he said with a warm smile, "Would you like to help build the Dojo?", he asked the Lopunny with a happy tone.

"Sure, why not~", she nodded with a big, happy, joyful smile.

"I'm thankful for your help", he said as he bowed like a honorable samurai.

"Hehe. You're very welcome", she said with a giggle as she walked to the source of his voice.

Link offered his arm for her to help her to be her eyes until she can regain her sight back. Which she did as she held onto his arm, feeling his arm as she tried to hold onto his arm right.

"Your arm feels soft but hard", she said as she firmly had her paw on his arm, "are you a fighting type?", curious of his type.

"yes, I also an electric type too~", he answered happily, "May I ask your name?", he asked politely as they started to walked to the far end of the forest.

"Sure", she answered happily as she smiled warm, "My name is Yukie Usagi", she said with a warm and kind personality, "May I learn your name too?".

"Um… sure", he answered, a bit nervous, "It's… Rinku p. Surēto", he said timidly as he tried to conceal his nervousness from her.

"Rinku?", she was curious of such a mysteries name, "This is first time I heard such a name", she said as she put her other paw on her chin and wondered.

"And the first time I noticed that your last name means rabbit", he giggled as they walked near the edge of the forest.

"Meany~", she playfully bopped his arm as she giggled with a warm happy smile.

"We're here, Yukie", he said as they finally reached the edge of the forest.

"That's good, but how can I help when my vision is bad?", she questioned as she looked to ground with a sad face, feeling hopeless with herself.

"Your sight will return soon, I'm sure of it", he said with a warm and caring passion as he smiled warmly to her.

"I hope your right, Rinku", she sighed as she shook off her sadness, smiled big as she felt better.

Link smiled warmly to her as he sat down and focused his mind and energy. Focusing his aura to his surroundings, channeling the energy of the solid earth to intone with his aura. The ground soon began to quack violently as his focus become more and more strong. His eyes began to glow sky blue as the ground halted it violent quacks as pebbles, small stones, rocks of all shapes and sizes soon began to float in the air.

Soon, the floating pieces of earth began to come to one another, forming large floating chunks of land. Then, the large chunks of land began to change their shape; forming into walls, floors, rooms, even furniture and training equipment of all sorts. After moments of defying gravity; gravity itself slowly took hold of the floating stone walls, then the floors, next the rooms, and finally the furniture and training equipment go into their place. All going firmly in their place, like perfect balance and harmony.


End file.
